


Like Thin Lace

by flowerballet



Category: Classical Ballet, Lebedínoye Ózero | Swan Lake
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerballet/pseuds/flowerballet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odette knows, knows what will happen - if the two of them, her prince and the daughter of the owl-man, continue to dance... This sort of coda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Thin Lace

Oh, could she not have worn silk tonight, instead of lace? Just tonight. Rothbart’s daughter. Could she not have clad herself in Odette’s white dress, rather than the garments of her own; see-through and showing delicate wrists above, strong thighs below. So that it would be the image of Odette which tempted him. Odette’s exact twin who held such allure. Yet, apart from her father’s magic, Odile has gone to the ball much as herself. Just see, see how she moves. See how she touches him, Siegfried. Odette’s prince. Slow caresses with only the very tips of her fingers. She is enchanting! Truly a sorceress all on her own, casting a spell as powerful as the one she herself is under. 

She watches them, in the surface of her mother’s lake. The image unclear, rippling with the movements of fish and ducks. Watches Odile’s features shine through the face of Odette. So clear, if only one looks closely enough. And Odette looks closely. Stares with great concentration, making out every single of Odile’s expressions beneath the mask. They are sharp like claws, not soft like feathers. Like Odette’s own. A bird of prey, is Rothbart’s daughter. Not just a bird. Least of all, a swan. The differences should strike like an archer’s arrows, but Siegfried senses nought. Blind to all except for the sway of hip. The curve of chest. Odile is much more than a woman and Odette will be just another (a last) transformation, if the two of them continue to dance. This sort of coda. 

The prince who promised to be Odette’s and the offspring of the owl-man. Woman by magic. Odette by a trick of the light.


End file.
